Moped Couple
The Moped Couple is the fifth character addition to Happy Wheels (not counting Akira Bike which was removed). The couple consists of a man and a woman on an old classical moped (not like the mopeds now days). The moped is notable for its boost ability, which allows it to achieve a great speed for a short amount of time. The character is based on skill, as it is the most difficult to maneuver due to the Moped's heavy weight. The man wears a brown sweater over a light pink undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. The woman wears a red shirt, a black skirt, grey leggings, and black shoes. The characters are based off of Audrey Tautou and Mathieu Kassovitz's roles in the French film "Amélie" (sadly the original scene has been removed from YouTube). The man is capable of reattaching to the Moped, as are Segway Guy and Effective Shopper. Jim Bonacci allowed users to submit their own moaning sounds for the Moped Couple, but as of version 1.61 original voices have been added. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man (The woman will continue to grab him after tapping Z) *Shift - Eject woman *Space - Temporary speed boost *Ctrl - Brake ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery File:Amelie.png|Amelie. A french film featuring characters that resemble Moped Couple. File:Mopedorigin.jpg|Another Amelie appearance. File:maoped.PNG|A blue moped similar to the one used by Moped Couple. File:mm.png|The man. File:j.png|The woman. File:Mo.png|Their Moped vehicle. RoofRiding.png|Roof Ride with Moped Girl doing a swan dive Badge-edit-2.png|The warmer badge. Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 7.26.45 PM.png|Moped Couple NPCs. Glitches *Due to the moped's high density, the bike can sometimes crush the couple from large falls. *Sometimes when hitting an object, the couple can get their body parts (mostly their limbs) stuck into the bike resulting in the vehicle going alot slower and the couple getting injured easier. *When the Moped Man gets killed by a blade weapon, getting hit by another one will result in Moped Girl saying "WHY?!" each time. This also occurs with spikes. *Similar to the glitch above. If Moped Man's already dead, when his torso or head gets destroyed, Moped Girl will say "WHY?!" each time. Trivia *Even though mopeds usually have motors, the moped makes the same sound as the wheelchair, segway, and bicycle. Whether Jim Bonacci will add a motor sound for the moped sometime is unknown. *The woman (secondary character) cannot reattach to the vehicle, only the man (primary character) can. *They are the second heaviest characters in the game, with Santa Claus being the heaviest. *Along with them being so heavy, unless you hit shift to get rid of the woman in the back, it is extremely difficult to turn over if you find yourself upside-down. *When the Moped Couple runs over a mine, they are prone to being torn in half due to the Moped's density. *When the man dies, the woman yells, "WHY?!", similarly to Santa Claus and Irresponsible Dad. *The woman is the second character to yell "Oh god!" when ripped in half. *So far, the woman is the third character to speak. *The woman originally had the same voice as Effective Shopper but as of V1.61, she has a new voice, which involves screaming "Oh God!" when ripped in half, "Noooooo!!" when her pelvis is broken, and saying "WHY?!" when her husband/boyfriend is killed. *Jason did the voice of the man, who originally had the same sound set as Segway Guy. *If you're falling from great height on the moped, you can slow yourself down by facing up and boosting into the air, sometimes causing you to land safely. This trick doesn't always work, it depends on how fast you're falling. *It is unknown exactly what type of relationship they are in. *The woman is the only secondary character so far that reacts to the primary character dying. *A badge is given out on this wiki called "Warmer" and is awarded for making ten edits on articles. It is dedicated to Moped Couple, and has the man's head on the badge. *They have the ability to glide in the air or climb walls, as long as the boost meter is full. *In the level editor, the two is tagged as 'Moped guy' and 'Moped girl' as seen in the Trigger Tool in the sound effects menu. *If you eject the lady and then yourself, if you manage to regain control of the moped, you are basically just hanging on with your arms and lying down. This can be fun for levels involving stunt jumps. * The Moped Girl is the only secondary character that is not classified as "small". * This is the third character who can reattach to their vehicle. * Jim did not make a video about this character nor Irresponsible Mom. Possibly because the vehicle and controls were pretty basic and nothing's really special about it. * Moped Girl is the second skinniest character among all adult characters, first being Irresponsible Mom. Category:Medium Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Available In the App